


Why Can't You Come Back Home?

by caliginousGestures



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couples fighting/arguing, Hospitals(I guess?), Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW for violence (I guess), People falling into comas, Please don't read if these things bother you, Sadstuck, Save yourselves bruh, Tagging the triggers here, be careful, car crashes, possible depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliginousGestures/pseuds/caliginousGestures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sollux flips his shit for a reason you'll have to read to find out and Karkat ends up going to the hospital after a certain accident, leaving Sollux to feel guilty and swim in a pool of his own self hatred and pity toward Karkat whilst he waits for his lover to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You Come Back Home?

**Author's Note:**

> It gon be be sad, I am warning you now. Grab some tissues folks. If you're a Solkat shipper like me, y'all better tread carefully
> 
> Also, thank you to the person who said I should do this, that was a great idea  
> Also also sorry for the wait on it life can be a butt sometimes

Fights between couples are never fun.

"No, fuck you Captor!"

Sometimes, they end up fine.

"It's your fault! Don't even deny it!"

But sometimes..

"I told you it was an accident! Calm the hell down!"

....they don't end so well.

"How can I calm down?! You know exactly why I wanted to keep that laptop in particular!"

When those kinds of fights happen...

"You should have had the information on another one just in case something like this happened, huh?"

....very bad things can follow.

"I never got to it, don't even start with that shit!"

Fights like this happened every now and then between these two. They'd yell and swear and occasionally shove one another until they decided to go to other ends of he house and cool down, then they'd both go back out and let apologies flow out until they were both cuddled on the couch. Their fights always went like that, and it seemed that this one might end like that too.

Well, it may seem like that to some, but to those who knew what happened, it was clear that it would take more than an hour or so to let them calm down.

Karkat fucked up big time. He was being careless and, after grabbing himself and Sollux a can of soda from the refrigerator, ruined the one thing that kept Sollux from hating himself more than he already did. 

They were sitting at the deal in their room, just talking while Karkat was on his phone and Sollux was on his laptop. The desk had the perfect shape for a computer setup. The middle area on the top was a little lower than the sides on the top, and it was a perfect fit for Sollux's old laptop. The sides held other things; speakers, A portable DVD player, empty energy drink cans, and the two cans of soda that would surely be gone soon with how fast they'd been drinking.

Sollux never saw a flaw with this kind of setup. Sure, there was the deal with a liquid falling onto his laptop, but he figured he'd resolve it by keeping drinks and other things closer to the edge of the desk than to the middle of it. It appeared to be working so far, so he never really stopped.

But maybe their fight wouldn't have happen if he had chosen another spot for them to put their drinks. Karkat was angrily texting another friend, not paying attention to where he was setting his soda down at all. He missed where he was usually putting it and set it down right on the edge of the raised area of the desk, and since gravity is a thing that exists, the almost empty can fell to the side, and the majority of the contents was spilled out onto the keyboard of Sollux's laptop.

If no one knows what happens when liquid is poured onto a computer, this is what happens: the screen will freeze up or it will shut off completely, the liquid will soon seep into the circuit boards and everything else that makes the computer work, and it will ultimately fry the computer. It won't turn on, the keys won't work, the computer is just screwed.

So it'd be easy to imagine just how pissed off Sollux would be whem he felt felt he sticky cold liquid get spilled onto his hands and the keyboard, especially when he knew very well what would happen in a matter of seconds.

 

That was the kindling to the fire that raging on at the moment in their living room.

"I've told you time and time again to just have the information on another laptop too in case anything ever happens to one of them! But you never fucking did that!" Karkat was getting louder and louder by the second. With everything he was yelling at Sollux, he was getting closer and closer to the front door. But Sollux didn't help. If anything he was helping Karkat in leaving the house by giving him less and less space inside.

"I didn't think anything would happen to it! And if you paid more attention to shit around you rather than that stupid fucking phone, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You have *no* room to talk about paying less attention to electronics Mr. Supreme Hacker! You never pay attention to me! You'd probably marry one of your stupid ass laptops before me if you were able to!"

"Yeah, I probably would actually. Mostly because I wouldn't have to hear them complaining about everything every five goddamn minutes!"

"I know exactly how to fix that problem." This was said eerily calmly as Karkat turned around and stepped forward a few feet to open the front door.

Before he could fully leave, Sollux made sure to yell one more thing at Karkat. "I hope I never fucking see you again!"

Karkat stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to glare at Sollux, who was giving him the sane look. "Maybe you won't," was the only thing that was said before the door slammed shut and Karkat left the house.


End file.
